After Hiatus Session 9
Last time, on The Star Wars, having braved the mine of Moria the fellowship had arrived at the Prancing Pony where met a ranger called the Captain. He had "conscripted" the party into helping him hunt down the greatest of all creatures, the legendary Gloxix. Currently he stands in front of them, "If you need some time to decide, Jonah... You know where my nagak is." He says as he makes his way to the door leaving the rest of the heroes in the tavern. Jonah: "...I never did like him." Adalyn/Katriana frowns as she watches the Captain leave. "What do you know about him?" Jonah: "He's something of a local hero, known for sailing out alone and bringing in styanaxes without a crew to help him. Of course, you have to be kind of crazy to do that." Adalyn/Katriana: "Or have the Force on your side," she mutters. Jonah: "Despite being so well known around here, everyone just calls him Captain. That's all anyone has ever called him, as far as I know. Nobody knows his real name. He doesn't respond well when you ask him, to say the least." Adalyn/Katriana: "I think he's Sran, but even if he isn't he's my only chance to get to him." Jonah sighs. "Then I guess we don't have any choice but to hunt Gloxix... if he even really exists, or is still alive." Adalyn/Katriana looks between her companions. Fynn Morano: "So... we're going fishing then?" Jonah: "Fishing? You might as well compare traveling through hyperspace to dusting crops." Morse: "Should be... Interesting." Fynn Morano: "Any idea why he wants us to capture this thing? What's his game? (No pun intended)" Fynn asks quizically. Jonah: "Like I said. Crazy. Or... it could be a test." "But of what, I couldn't tell you. I'm willing to just go with crazy." Adalyn/Katriana: "Well... is there anything we should get.. or know before we go?" Jonah: "I'll teach you as much as I can along the way. We'll need lances, of course, and if it were me, I'd bring along a couple more crews. But the way it is... well, the first rule of styanax hunting will be paramount." Captain: After meeting and agreeing to the Captain's terms the group finds themselves up early in the morning and geared up to take to the high seas. Captain already has it all set to sail. The ship looks old in design, what with Tralian cedar used as a frame of the ship, but it does have a nice repulsor to keep the ship above water and to glide over it. "Good morning," he says to all of them. "It is a good day to go out to sea." Jonah: (Aw. No one got to ask me the first rule of styanax hunting.) Captain: (I am sure it will be said later.) Alicia G: I'd be getting some extra medpacs and lugging my medical/surgical kits btw Captain: (Understood.) Jonah: We'd do well to prepare for the possibility of going overboard, as well Alicia G: life preservers for everyone! Adalyn/Katriana follows Jonah onto the ship, not sure exacly what to make of it having never been on one. Jonah: "Quick question. Have any of you ever been sailing before?" Fynn Morano: "Does being on a sailboat count?" Jonah: "Only if the sailboat was in water." Morse: "Can't say that I have." He says not looking forward to another non conventional means of transportation. Captain: "You all look bright and awake. I have the ship ready. I am going to need someone in the watch seat." He says pointing up top. "Someone behind the wheel." Referring to the helm, "Someone to man the Lance and I will need the pretty lady with me." Adalyn/Katriana steps onto the ship and finds somewhere to secure her gear while still being easy to get to. It'd been a long time since she'd been on a ship like this and it took her a few moments to get her bearings. Jonah takes the liberty of getting behind the lance, but casts a concerned look at Adalyn, wondering what the Captain wants with her. Adalyn/Katriana finishes and meets Jonah's gaze before following the Captain. Fynn Morano: "Well I suppose I'll take the wheel then." Fynn says slightly unsure of whether or not he'll be able to transpose his flying skills to guiding a sail boat. Captain: He pats Fynn hard on the back and tells him that he will do fine. "Pilot us out of here and onto the open seas." Morse: (I can't help but read all of his dialogue in the worst pirate "accent") Captain: "Let's stow your gear in the cabin." He says to Katriana. He says opening the door allowing her in first. Alicia G: lol Fynn Morano: "Aye, aye Captain!" Fynn says slightly chuckling afterwards at the cliched term. Morse: Morse is left to look around, and puzzle out where the watch seat it. Adalyn/Katriana raises an eyebrow and after adjusting the strap of the kit, heads in. Master_GM (GM): Fynn go ahead and make a Pilot check. Morse finally looks up and sees near the top of one of the "sails" is a seat with equipment for tracking. Fynn Morano: Pilot 28 Morse: Spotting the watch seat, "Of course..." He says as he makes his way up. Master_GM (GM): Fynn is able to take the ship out of the harbor and into the open sea with relative ease. The open sea is as is to navigate as it is in space. Meanwhile, Morse is left to look over the equipment to try and figure it all out, make a Use Computer check. Jonah watches Morse go up, and feels a twinge of pity for him. The crow's nest is an unpleasant place for anyone, sometimes assigned as a disciplinary action. It's cramped, and the higher position means it sways back and forth more in the waves. Someone who barely even has his sea legs is liable to get seasick. Morse: Use Computer 15 Master_GM (GM): Morse looks over the equipment and it all looks foreign to him. Not really sure what to even do with the equipment he forgoes it and decides that his eyes are better than and damn computer. any What is Jonah doing at this time? Jonah: Jonah will sit at the lance for a while, then figure it's useless to be watching the water. He abandons his post for a moment to go bother Captain. "So, what's our course, Captain? There haven't been any styanax in these waters for years... unless you have some sort of lead?" The tone in his voice makes it clear he expects there to be no such lead. Captain having just come out from the cabin where he had left Katriana alone he says to Jonah, "Nonsense, they aren't just looking hard enough." He walks to the side of the boat and looks out into the sea, longingly, as if he lost something and waiting for it to come back to him. Captain: "He is out there. I can feel it." Jonah: "Feel it? We're sailing out here on a hunch?" Master_GM (GM): Answer is 5 and no for force points. Jonah: "I thought at least you'd be following the trail of some sailor's sighting, or, maybe too optimistically, a logical deduction." Master_GM (GM): "You ever have a feeling inside of you that turned out to be true?" He asks Jonah candidly. Captain: "You have a feeling of dread wash over you and tell you that you need to get out of there and it turns out that it was a good thing you did?" Jonah looks like he's had a spiritual experience. "Wow... You know, it's the strangest thing..." Jonah: "I had a feeling of dread when you asked us to get on your boat, and then it turns out, I should've listened to it!" Jonah turns around and flippantly walks back to his post on the lance Captain: "Well, there are bigger things at play than logic and reason and deduction. Some people are just more attuned to it." He mutters to himself then shouts to Jonah, "Make sure the lance line is tied down!" Jonah: "I know what I'm doing, grampa!" He shouts back. Jonah then waits a moment and discreetly ties down the lance line Master_GM (GM): After Morse's encounter with Skekfish he decided to read up on obscure monsters of the galaxy and as luck would have it one of the editions he read had information on Styanaxes as follows... Morse: Now moving out into rougher waters, out of the harbor, Morse begins to feel the rocking of the water. Fynn Morano: "So!" Fynn yells over to Captain, "Any specific place you want me to steer this thing?" Master_GM (GM): They are ferocious, snakelike, aquatic Tralusian predators with an armored head, fierce jaw, and a vicious stinger on its whiplike tail. While not intelligent, styanax are crafty beasts. Captain: Walking closer he says, "Keep going west. I will let you know when we need to turn." Master_GM (GM): Morse make a Perception check. Morse: Perception 17 The bright sun makes everything hard to see. So, Morse is having all sorts of trouble in the crow nest. Jonah: Is there any way I could use Survival to help? Master_GM (GM): Tell me how you think it would help? Jonah: Well, I think if reading about styanax in books would help, then growing up hunting them (which is probably how I got my Survival skill in the first place) would give me a feel for their movements, habits, preferred climates, and help navigate the water itself. Master_GM (GM): Make a roll. Master_GM (GM): As you cruise across the water you look into it and notice some familiar looking aquatic mammals, Kurns. They are among their favorite food. They seem to be swimming away very quickly in the a northern direction as if there were fire on their tails. Jonah spots it, and calls out to Fynn. "Head south!" Fynn Morano: Fynn steer hard on the boat in the direction Jonah points to. Pilot 17 Master_GM (GM): The ship turns hard and begins heading due South. Now with the sun in a different direction, this gives Morse another opportunity from his look out to see what is out there. Morse: Perception 17 Adalyn/Katriana: Use the Force 29 Master_GM (GM): Noticing a lot of thrashing in the water to the side he points it out to Jonah and Jonah recognizes it immediately. It is not Old Gloxix, but it is a pair of Styanax. It is mating season. You must be on the right path. Master_GM (GM) As you sit in the chair at first you don't know what you are looking for. It sent there for a few hours trying to figure out this puzzle he left you with. But given time you begin to feel something. Something strange, but familiar. You feel like you have felt this once before along time ago, but there is something in your mind that is not allowing you to connect with the familiar thing that it does feel like, but you know where it is and you are almost above it. It is deep in the water. Adalyn/Katriana opens her eyes and frowning heads out into the open air, as sense of the familiar presence still etched in her thoughts. Where had she felt this before... When? As she steps towards the railing to look out into the water she tries to place the feeling. Captain sees Katriana step and he steps towards her, "Did you find it?" Adalyn/Katriana ignores him at first, trying to wrap her own thoughts around what she'd sensed. "I don't know... maybe" Captain closes he eyes for a moment and holds still... after a few minutes. He turns and shouts to Fynn, "Stop the boat!" Fynn Morano: Fyyn does as he's told and cuts the engine. Captain: With the boat stopped he turns and walks to the Starboard side. Jonah sits tensely, hands poised on the lance Captain: He places both of his hands out and on either side of himself. It looks like he is lifting some sort of invisible weight. Adalyn/Katriana frowns and goes to stand with Jonah, not sure she likes where this was all going. "What we're hunting... it's familiar to me," she says in a low tone. Morse: Morse, glad for the moment of relief from the rocking motion of the waves, gets an uneasy feeling seeing everyone's behavior. Master_GM (GM): As he begins to scream with his lift breaching out of the water comes the giant snake-like creature. It lifts out of the water and rises high into the air. All over its body it is covered with lances with broken lines. Jonah: "Familiar?" Jonah looks perplexed. "How would you know-" Jonah gapes at the beast. Morse: He decides to check the equipment again, maybe now that they aren't moving he can get a better read of it. Jonah: "...Old Gloxix?!" Fynn Morano: Fynn looks at the beast and he can feel his heart drop to his stomach. Gaping at the size of it. Captain: It begins to come back towards the water with rapid pace. "Everyone, hold onto something." He shouts! Master_GM (GM): A huge wave of water washes towards the ship as the creature splashes into the water. Everyone make an endurance check. Adalyn/Katriana grabs onto the closest bolted down object. Fynn Morano: Endurance 16 Jonah holds onto the lance itself, not leaving his post Adalyn/Katriana: Endurance 7 Morse: Endurance 14 Fynn Morano: Fynn tries to grip the wheel as hard as he can to keep from going over, but also to keep the boat afloat Master_GM (GM): As the water rushes over them the waves pull Adalyn along with it causing her to lose her grip and be pulled into the water. Morse is knocked out of the crows nest and takes some damage. Captain: "Fire! Jonah! Fire!" He shouts to him. Adalyn/Katriana desperately tries to grab onto something as she's thrown overboard and she can't help but to scream before she goes under. Morse: As he falls, he sees Adalyn go overboard. Jonah turns to respond to Captain, but then hears Adalyn Jonah: "ADALYN! NO!" Morse: He hits the deck, but is able to get himself into a roll that keeps him from taking too much damage. "I'll get her! Focus on that thing!" Jonah turns and tries to focus. If he wants to keep Adalyn from getting eaten... at least drawing this thing's attention is the best chance she has. Captain: "Turn the boat," he says as he walks towards Fynn. Morse: Morse quickly finding some rope, peers over the side of the ship that she fell over. Jonah summons up every memory he has of hunting growing up. Everything he ever learned... he's never hunted a styanax like this. Never hunted ANYTHING like this. Keeping Adalyn in his mind, he forces himself to fight through the fear. He holds his breath... aims... and lets it fly. Fynn Morano: Fynn guides the boat so to give Jonah a good shot at the beast. Adalyn/Katriana treads water as she tries to keep herself afloat long enough to make her way back to the ship. Captain: The lance flies through the air and his its mark true. The beast is snagged on the line and the line is tied down. The ship lurches towards the beast. 'M'aster_GM (GM): The lance flies through the air and his its mark true. The beast is snagged on the line and the line is tied down. The ship lurches towards the beast. Captain: "Thatta boy!" He shouts now running over to help him with the line. Jonah: (rerolling the 1 per assured attack) (18 damage, and -1 on the condition track due to Hunter's Mark) Jonah grins and releases a huge sigh of relief after he lands the shot, and takes hold of the line. This is far from over yet. Master_GM (GM): All right Morse throws a line out to Adalyn and she is able to catch onto it. Roll Athletics to haul her up. Morse: (Since my rolls have been utter shit, I'm going to spend a force point for fool's luck and use extra effort on this) *extreme effort Master_GM (GM): The beast immediately starts to swim away and the line of long rope starts to unwind and slide out of the boat with alarming speed. "Give it a little slack," Captain advises. He holds up his hand, then throws it down. "Now!" He shouts telling Jonah to use the lance gun to clamp down on the rope. Morse: Morse puts everything he has into pulling Adalyn back up to the ship, this thing they're fighting might not be the only dangerous thing in the water. Jonah braces himself for what's about to happen, and then clamps the line Morse: (There's no roller for athletics?) Master_GM (GM): Climb works. Morse: Climb 32 Master_GM (GM): Yeah, but it is not in the sheets. ' A'licia G: could you turn the music off now... Master_GM (GM): Yeah.. Alicia G: thanks Adalyn/Katriana grabs onto the rope and holds on as if her life depended on it. It likely did for that matter Master_GM (GM): Morse pulls Katriana and got her onto the boat easily. Just as she gets into the boat the boat lurches towards the beast as it begins to pull the boat towards him. Adalyn/Katriana grabs onto Morse as the boat lurches and then stumbling she heads towards the other side of the deck. Captain: "Fynn! Pull the boat back!" Jonah: "He'll snap the line!" "We should've brought more lances, dammit!" Morse: Morse moves over toward the others. Captain: "I know what I am doing!" He shouts to Jonah. He then moves to the one of the sides of the ship and pulls out a second lance out of a hidden compartment. "Morse! Onto this one! And fire!" Morse: (We are trying to kill this thing, right?) Captain: He them moves to another side to pull out one more. He mans that one and turns it to aim at the beast. Fynn Morano: Fynn takes te wheel in his hand and begins to steer the boat in the opposite direction of the serpent. Pilot 24 Master_GM (GM): (It is not the key goal, but it can be one. Morse: Morse grabs the other lance, and looks it over quickly, looking to Jonah's example for the proper way to hold it. Adalyn/Katriana grabs onto the railing to steady herself as she peers out into the water. Concentrating she reaches out to in through the Force to see if this is indeed what she was sensing before. Adalyn/Katriana: Use the Force 28 Master_GM (GM): She feels the beast, but it is not beast that she is familiar with, but it is something inside of the beast. Morse: He takes aim, and fires. (guessing it's just a base attack+dex?) Master_GM (GM): Yes. Master_GM (GM): The beast is hit with a second lance, "Lock it down!" Captain shouts. Captain fires his lance as well. Making a third line on the beast. He locks his down. Adalyn/Katriana still doesn't understand what's quite going on. Morse: Damage? Alicia G: how large is the creature? Master_GM (GM): 3d4 Gargantuan. Adalyn/Katriana decides its worth trying and focuses on the creature through the Force, attempting what the Captian had done earlier and at least stop the creature from moving further away from them Jonah: (Keep forgetting. I actually dealt 19 damage.) (Point blank shot) Alicia G: move object, not looing to lift it out completely just slow it down. Adalyn/Katriana: Use the Force 38 Captain: "All right, everyone grab a line and pull!" He shouts. Make an athletics check, Morse and Jonah. (I can spend something to reroll the entire roll, right?) Morse: Jump 11 Master_GM (GM): The beast tries to move, but as if by some unseen hand it holds it in place and it struggles to move. Yes you can. Jonah: (doing that) (Better.) Adalyn/Katriana continues to attempt keeping it immobilized as they pull it in. Master_GM (GM): Seth do you want to reroll yours? Morse: Yes. Fynn Morano: boom Master_GM (GM): goes the dynamite. Jonah: (You just had to one-up me, didn't you, Seth) Master_GM (GM): The beast is reeled in and held in place. Alicia G: so does that mean she can let go, or is it held in place because of me? Master_GM (GM): The beast roars in the group face, an awful stench fills the air. Captain: "Hold it still!" He shouts the pair and leaves his station after locking it down. Morse: "This is great! Now what do we do?" Adalyn/Katriana grips the rail, her knuckles white from clenching it so tightly. Sweat trickles down her forehead as she lets out an uneasy breath. 'F'ynn Morano: Fynn looks down at the rest of the group with the beast up against the ship, glad to be at a safe distance. Adalyn/Katriana: "What's inside it?" she asks at last Captain: When the beast roars a second time Captain does the weirdest thing he steps back and runs and jumps right into the beasts open mouth. Jonah: "...Well." Alicia G: you know what would have been more amusing... having Jonah jump into the creatures mouth... Jonah: "I knew he was crazy, but I'll admit I didn't see that coming." Alicia G: Jonah and the whale... Master_GM (GM): The beast is taken a little bit by surprise but works the man down his throat. Jonah: (...Wow.) Morse: "Does that answer your question?" He says looking to Adalyn. Jonah: (Is that why you named this character Jonah? How long have you been building up to this?) Master_GM (GM): It has been a long time coming, perfect setup and execution. HIGH FIVE ALICIA! Alicia G: I have the giggles now I swear I didn't know Jonah: (Incredible.) Adalyn/Katriana: "Not really..." Master_GM (GM): Suddenly a ligthsaber blade shoots through its stomach and begins to cut a hole in the beast. Jonah: "Ah. That's what was inside it." Adalyn/Katriana frowns as she gets a sinking suspicion. "A stone?" Master_GM (GM): The beast roars in great pain as Captain climbs out of the beast. The beast falls over and no longer moves as it is now dead. He is covered in gross stomach goo. He now stands on the dead carcass and looks up to the confused group. "Throw me a rope?" Adalyn/Katriana goes to get the rope Morse used to pull her out of the sea. Captain: Finally pulls himself on board the ship and he smells to high heaven. Jonah: ("gross stomach goo") (you are a poet) Master_GM (GM): (I know!) Adalyn/Katriana makes a face of disgust as he passes close by her. Captain: "Well, we might as well bring this thing in." He says as he makes his way towards the cabin to change. Jonah sniffs at the smell. It smells like childhood memories. Morse: Morse backs away from the stench as well. Adalyn/Katriana starts to shiver in the sea air, totally drenched as she is. "Well... this has been fun." Captain: As the group hauls in the beast he returns. Jonah takes his coat off and drapes it around Adalyn's shoulders Jonah: "Are you alright? I saw you go overboard, but I couldn't... I had to keep it occupied so it didn't go after you." Adalyn/Katriana smiles gratefully at the warmth as she pulls it in tighter. "I'm fine, It's alright, you had your hands full." Adalyn/Katriana looks up at the Captain as he returns. "Care to explain now what this is all about?" Captain: "Fynn, take us to shore." He shouts as he gathers around the others. "I suppose it is time to come clean and clear up any confusion." "I think you have already figured out who I am." Adalyn/Katriana nods. "You're Sran... why the charade? We would have helped you. Especially if that" she points to the lightsaber. "Is what I think it is." Fynn Morano: Fynn tired of the smell tries to guide the ship upwind to shore. Van Jaharan Sran: "I trust very few. These days are becoming less so." "I needed to also get back my lightsaber it is embarrassing for a Jedi to say he has lost his." Jonah: "How did that even happen?" Adalyn/Katriana raises an eyebrow. "Are you like your brother and keep a special stone hidden in it?" Van Jaharan Sran: "Well, there is a story behind that. For another time, perhaps." He then turns to Adalyn, "How do you know about the stones?" Adalyn/Katriana: "Kal... who else?" Van Jaharan Sran: "How is my brother then?" Adalyn/Katriana doesn't have to say the words as her expression changes. Van Jaharan Sran becomes equally somber as he can feel her emotions change. Adalyn/Katriana says it anyways. "Several days ago, his student killed him, I'm guessing for the stone." Van Jaharan Sran: "This is grave news indeed." He says. Adalyn/Katriana nods towards Fynn, "His master was Hugh..." Van Jaharan Sran: "Is he?" Adalyn/Katriana: "Fynn has the stone now..." Van Jaharan Sran: "So, we have mine and his, what do you know of the others?" Adalyn/Katriana: "The Drallian we can assume has been taken by now... I don't know about Selonian." "And... they know where the Centerpoint is." Van Jaharan Sran: "That means they have at least 3 of the 5." Fynn Morano: "There's one they hopefully haven't gotten to yet." Van Jaharan Sran: "And the centerpoint..." Adalyn/Katriana: "I'm thinking your might have been safer in the stomach of Gloxix..." Morse: Morse nods in agreement with Adalyn's thought. Van Jaharan Sran: "Maybe, until they do the same thing we just did." Fynn Morano: "Meloria on Drall put herself into a Force trance. If she isn't already gone we need to get to her before them." Van Jaharan Sran: "So, what kind of force are we up against?" "Who is our enemy?" Fynn Morano: "Sith seem to be the masterminds behind this." Van Jaharan Sran: "Do we know how many?" Morse: (So where is the centerpoint?) Fynn Morano: "At least two. The one who killed my master and your brother. And the one that betrayed us." Alicia G: at those coordinates Tsuvo found Morse: "And they were at least for a time working with a pair of assassins." Adalyn/Katriana: "Three... you forgot the woman we met on Selonia, Four if you count Royce who has to be working with them." Morse: (Right, but where are those coordinates pointing to?) Fynn Morano: (I think Jake told me Royce and Regem are the same) Master_GM (GM): It is on Tralus. Alicia G: middle of the sea on Talus Fynn Morano: (Forgot about that chick though lol) Alicia G: thought it was Talus.. ah well Morse: (Aren't we on Tralus right now?) Master_GM (GM): Yes. Fynn Morano: (Hey guys this is probably a good time but I gotta bounce) Morse: Speaking to the captain and Fynn, "One of you should go off world for a while. If the center point is here, and they need all 5 stones to do anything, it seems to me, we should do whatever we can to make sure all 5 aren't in the same place." Master_GM (GM): All right. It is at this point that Morses comm rings... And it is not the one that he normally uses, but one of his special ones. Morse: The ringing catches him by surprise. "Strange." He says, going through his pockets to find the correct comm. He places it on his ear, "This is Morse." Morse: Morse walks away as to not interfere with their conversation. Van Jaharan Sran: "He is right, we need to get at least one of these lightsabers far from here. If they are able to to even get these two close to the Centerpoint, well..." "We should assume that they already have the other three." Adalyn/Katriana: "I think that would be a wise assumption... From what I understand, the stones can't leave the system, but we can at least get it as far away from here as possible." Morse: He grips the railing on the side of the ship, doing his best to stay calm, "What? Can you get to the kids safely?" Adalyn/Katriana: "I do wonder though... You knew I'd be able to find it, sense the stone. Why is that? Why did it feel so familiar?" Van Jaharan Sran: "Have you ever sensed for one of them before?" He asks. Adalyn/Katriana frowns and shakes her head "Not that I can recall." Morse: "You'll be all right. Don't fight them, and they shouldn't hurt you. Give them the comm link." Van Jaharan Sran: "Hmm, interesting, to say the least. Not really sure how it could be familiar with you. With Kal, did you try any centering exercises with his lightsaber?" Adalyn/Katriana looks down at his lightsaber. "I did learn to use a lightsaber with his." Her thoughts are distracted however and her head snaps up to look at Morse and she goes to his side quickly. "What is it? What's wrong?" Morse: "I know. I am too. But I need you to be brave." He breathes into the mic as well for a second, "Who am I speaking to?" "Tsuvo." He says, with disgust evident on his voice. Adalyn/Katriana listens intently, trying to figure out what's happening and grows alarmed as he says the betrayer's name. Morse: "My children?" "This is a big play, Tsuvo. I'm sure you have terms?" "You're not known for your trustworthy nature. I'd need something from you as assurance." Adalyn/Katriana grips Morse's sleeve waiting to hear the full scope of Tsuvo's latest atrocity, particularly what he wanted in exchange for Morse's family. Morse: "And where will my family be?" "When?" Tsuvo: "You have 6 hours to get prepared. I hope you bring quite a show. I know you will try to get one over me. I live for doublecrossing." Click Adalyn/Katriana: "Morse...?" Morse: "Shit!!" He yells out into the wind of the ocean. Angrily, he rips the headset off, and throws it into the water. Adalyn/Katriana: "He found them... What does he want?" Morse: "He's coming here. He wants the lightsabers taken to the coordinates." Adalyn/Katriana: "Is he bringing your family?" Morse: "So he says." Adalyn/Katriana thinks. "Six hours.. that's not a lot of time..." Morse: He speaks to you without turning his eyes from the sea, clearly trying to calculate some sort of plan. "It isn't." Van Jaharan Sran: "You're not thinking of turning the items over to them?" He says as he had been listening in on the conversation as Katriana turned her attention to him. "Giving the Sith that much power..." He voice just trails off. Adalyn/Katriana turns to Sran. "What if we got another one back?" Van Jaharan Sran: "Well, if we are able to keep all five from being present... But how do you suggest we do that?" *or even one of the five Adalyn/Katriana: "I was able to fine one... why not another? Especially Kal's" Morse: "Another thought: Would you be able to make a decoy version of your lightsaber? He knows what Fynn's looks like, but not yours." Adalyn/Katriana: "What's required to activate the Centerpoint anyways?" Adalyn/Katriana turns to Morse. "I think Tsuvo might be expecting that..." Van Jaharan Sran: "I could make a decoy, but the stones do give off a peculiar energy that the right person could sense. How does he even know that you are able to get my lightsaber?" "From the stories I have been told the Centerpoint sits at the bottom of the sea in the location. Just having all five in the location will bring it out of the sea and it will lift into the sky." Morse: "That is odd that he knows that..." Adalyn/Katriana: "Maybe.. he can scry?" Morse: "Or... He is good with technology. He could have found a way to listen to us." Van Jaharan Sran: "From there you will need to use the five to access the door leading inside." Adalyn/Katriana: "I wonder... Kal was teaching me how, but maybe I could sneak a peak on him." Morse: "We should ditch everything that could possibly be traced or tracked. Just for security measures." Van Jaharan Sran: "That is a start." Turning to Katriana, "Do you think you could try to see if you can spy on them." Morse: Morse looks at Van, "There is too, the possibility that you're working with them?" Adalyn/Katriana: "It's been a long time since I've attempted it... It gives me a killer headache afterwards, but I'll try..." Van Jaharan Sran is taken aback about the accusation. "You are a cautious man. However, why would he call you to get the lightsabers if I am already here and in cohorts with this person you spoke to." Adalyn/Katriana is still wrapped in the jacket Jonah gave her as she takes a seat at the bottom of the stair and breathes, just finding her center at first and then pictures Tsuvo. Letting the image guide her she tries to find him in the Force. Adalyn/Katriana: Use the Force 30 Alicia G: I could probably do better if I need to... Morse: "He's all about doing things to give a false sense of trust." Van Jaharan Sran: "I get you not trusting me you have been betrayed, but by accusing me you are saying that I have no care for my brother Kal, or my Master Mervan." Jonah: (augh sorry here I am) Alicia G: wb fall asleep? Morse: "The simplest answer is usually the correct one." Alicia G: you missed being swallowed about a Styanax Adalyn/Katriana: swallowed by Adalyn/Katriana continues to focus on Tsuvo... Van Jaharan Sran: "And the simpler answer is that I would not be helping him. I would rather you take it no where near that place. I would rather have you sacrifice your own family to keep the galaxy free from such a powerful weapon." Jonah: (another one?) Alicia G: and I'll spend a FP Jonah: (they're just coming out of nowhere today) Morse: "Good. I don't intend to risk the fate of the galaxy, but I also aim to save my family. I think we can find a way to accomplish both." Alicia G: I should head to bed.. Do I get a result to my farseeing? Morse: "Now, about that decoy?" Master_GM (GM): As Katriana concentrates, she begins to feel not Tsuvo, but Kal's lightsaber. She can feel it. It is here already. She begins to sense those around it. She sense two other people, they are talking... The two people she has met them before. One is Roy and another is the female you have met on Selonia. "So, we have three of the stones. We are just needing the last two. Are you sure, Profex, that the remaining two lightsabers are in our enemies hands." "Yes, I am certain, I have felt it." She says to Roy. "Then we should go and take it from them now," "No, not yet. Lord Magnus told me that they will bring them to us." Master_GM (GM): "What if they bring a fake?" "I know what they look like, you forget. I was one of them." Your vision ends. Adalyn/Katriana moans grabbing her head and then fighting for the words she interrupts"The woman that tried to kill me on Selonia.. she was a Watcher... A decoy won't work." Adalyn/Katriana: "Profex Rynella..." she says recalling the name. Van Jaharan Sran: "Profex?" The says stepping away, "This is getting worse by the moment." "She did always like the power." Category:Corellian Corruption